¿Debería Creerte?
by Mellis Saiilors
Summary: Muchas veces se nos cruzan un montón de problemas por delante, y siempre hay una persona que miente y otras que dicen la verdad, ¿pero cómo saberlo en ese momento? Ese problema nos presiona y no siempre elegimos la mejor opción. ¿A quién creerle?
1. Prologo

Prologo:  
>Serena Tsukino una joven muy dedicada a su trabajo, buscando oportunidades para ascender, ser alguien más importante en el sistema económico de su empresa, buscada por nuevas oportunidades y muy empeñada, aunque gane mucho éxito esa adicción al trabajo tiene consecuencias. Su foco es el trabajo y vive olvidándose de sus amigos y el tiempo de descanso que ella se merece, no piensa en su pretendiente y aunque intenten ayudarlas ella nunca los escuchara. Hasta que nuevos problemas se presentan, ella se ve presente a un montón de preguntas que pasan por su cabeza, y decisiones que podrán cambiar su día a día. <p>


	2. Una nueva propuesta

Capitulo 1:

En una simple oficina una hermosa secretaria rubia de ojos azules trabajaba sin parar, tendría muchos deberes para cumplir en el largo día que le venía por delante. Sus amigas por tras siempre pidiéndole que descanse un poco, que ya tenía trabajando demasiado, pero ella nunca las escuchaba…

- Mina ¿no crees que Serena está trabajando muy duro?- Dijo Lita muy triste.

- Si, es porque el otro día nuestro jefe Diamante anuncio una oportunidad muy grande para todos los trabajadores. De quien vendiese más productos podría ascender a un cargo muy importante.- La pelirrubia contesto con claridad

- ¡Bueno, pero se está exigiendo demasiado! Ya van como 3 semanas que se la pasa adentro de la oficina "15" buscando datos y más. ¡Ni se ha dado un tiempo para conocer gente! Tiene 17 años y no tiene en mente ningún hombre.

- Pero tampoco exageremos, a Yaten lo conocí el año pasado…- Dijo Mina reprochando a su amiga.

- ¡Esta bien! Pero lo mismo tiene que conocer más gente, ya intente presentarle mi hermano, y no ha tenido tiempo de ir a verlo.

- ¡Ya se! Organicemos una fiesta, para que Serena pueda relajarse un poco.

- ¿Tú crees que ella desperdiciaría su tiempo de trabajo y sus horas libres para una fiesta?

- Bueno no sé, pero tenemos que hacer lo posible para que valla.

0-0-0-0  
>Mientras tanto en la oficina 15...<br>"Tengo que trabajar más duro, no me estoy esforzando mucho, mi jefe tiene que darse cuenta de que quiero un asenso, y esta es mi oportunidad de salir de esta oficina, ¡tengo que aprovecharla!" Pensaba la pelirrubia.

- Toctoctoc.- (Tocan la puerta)

-Pase.-

Apareció con una grande sonrisa el Jefe de todo el sector de ventas.

- Veo que te estás esforzando mucho. Pero me gustaría que te tomes un descanso te veo muy cansada. Quédate tranquila que de todos tu eres la que más está trabajando.

- Es que me gusta este trabajo.

- ¿A entonces prefieres quedarte trabajando en esta oficina?

Serena asustada con lo que él peliblanco decía, grito muy fuerte ¡NO NO NO! Con tanto desespero tropezó con el enchufe del velador y cayó en los bazos de Diamante  
>Después de una pausa, mirándose fijamente cayeron en la risada.<p>

- A veo que también te gusta el asenso...- Diamante comento.

Serena acomodándose soltó unas risadas y completo:  
>-También me gustaría poder trabajar junto a ustedes.<p>

- Si, si te esfuerzas mucho, y ganas nuestra propuesta, podríamos estar todos los días juntos.

- Si voy a esforzarme bastante.- Dijo la rubia ya toda sonrojada.

Con unas risadas y con un beso en la mejilla Diamante se despidió.  
>Después de unos minutos que el peliblanco se fuera Serena, intentando escapar de la oficina para poderles contarles sus trágicos y románticos momentos con Diamante, se encontró con Amy.<p>

- Hola Amy, ¿Ya terminaste los papeleos?

- Hola Serena, si me falta poco.- Contesto la peli azul medio preocupada.

Serena noto de que las cosas no estaban todo en orden y pregunto.  
>- ¿Por qué esa voz de desespero Amy?<p>

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

- Dale cuéntame, sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte.

- Es una historia larga.- Contesto Amy escondiendo ya las lágrimas.

Serena preocupada con su colega de trabajo, le dio un abrazo fuerte y dijo:  
>- ¡Amy no te quiero ver así! ¿Qué tal si después del trabajo nos encontramos en la cafetería y me cuentas todo? Realmente estoy preocupada por ti, me gustaría ayudarte, si no te molesta.<p>

- Si, me encantaría.- Contesto Amy con tanta alegría de tener a alguien que se preocupe con ella.

Después de que se despidieron, ya era demasiado tarde para que fuera a ver a sus amigas, y si la descubrían podía perder puntos y la oportunidad de estar al lado de su Diamante.  
>Mientras que caminaba hacia su oficina pensaba.<br>_"Estoy muy preocupada por Amy, ¿será algo grave? Nunca me e interesado mucho por ella, pero me dio muchísima pena."_  
>Serena sabia que a nadie le caía bien Amy, pero también nunca le dieron la oportunidad de integrarse.<p>

Luego de unas largas horas de trabajo, la pelirrubia termino con los papeleos, ordeno toda la oficina, y se dirigió a la salida, para ir a encontrarse con su colega.  
>Cuando estaba por salir Diamante se le interpuso en su camino e impidió que saliese.<p>

- Que pasa Diamante, por favor déjame salir, tengo un encuentro pendiente.

- No es nada Serena, es que quería saber, ¿donde ibas tan deprisa?

- ¡Ya te lo dije tengo un encuentro pendiente!- La muchacha caminaba mirando hacia al suelo, ella sabía de que si miraba aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban, no podría escapar de él. **  
><strong>  
>- Pero por favor necesito que me ayudes, además podría subirte puntos, con tus trabajos extras.- Diamante dijo con un tono de maldad.<p>

Serena no sabía cómo escapar de él, no podía dejar a Amy, pero tampoco podía perderse una oportunidad tan valiosa para su acenso.  
>Cuando su salvación se cruzo por delante.<p>

-LIITAAA.- Grito Serena

- ¿Que quieres Serena?- Lita la miro con cara de desprecio.

- ¿Me haces un favor? Necesito que vayas a la cafetería de la esquina y le avises a Amy que no la voy a poder encontrar.

- ¡Tú sabes que la detesto!

- Por favor, (suplico Serena), es que tengo una propuesta muy grande de trabajo, y vos sabes lo que me importa el asenso. Dale, hazlo por mí, ¡es lo único que te pido!

- Bueno está bien. Pero como recompensa vas a tener que venir a mi fiesta.- Lita aprovecho la oportunidad para comentarle de la fiesta y ella sabía que no iría faltar. Serena siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

- Está bien, te lo prometo.- Contesto Serena un poco enojada.  
>- ¡Ahora ve ya! Que está sola esperando.<p>

- ¡Bueno estoy yendo! Que te vaya bien.- Dijo Lita.

Serena se fue alejando con Diamante rápidamente.  
>Lita ya estaba a unos pasos de la cafetería, cuando de repente se escuchan grito.<br>¡AYUUUDAA! , ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! 

¡Hola gente! Soy Maria Chibi Chibi, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, estoy intentando hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que ustedes disfruten leerla, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero hago lo que puedo. Espero que les guste el primer capitulo que les e publicado, se que ya e empezado con mucha intriga pero les prometo que no los haré sufrir mucho (: (jajajajaja)  
>¡Gracias por pasar y leer mi historia! besitos a todos<p> 


	3. Amor de Fantasías

Capitulo 2

Serena y Diamante se encontraban en el depósito, separando las cajas y los objetos que irían a usar para la venta. Cuando Diamante deja todo tirado, y acercándose a Serena le pregunta.

- ¿Me podrías contar para a donde ibas tan apurada?- Pregunto el peliblanco curiosamente.

- Diamante no es nada interesante, solo iba a hablar con Amy.

El se quedo congelado, y tartamudeo.

- ¿Dee. Deequee tee,e,emaa,a?

- Es que hoy me la encontré trabajando muy deprimente, y quería saber que es lo que andaba pasando con ella.- La pelirrubia continuaba ordenando las cosas.

Diamante más preocupado todavía, dio la vuelta, para que Serena no se diera cuenta que estaba en pánico y agrego:

- Ahh, pero no te preocupes con Amy. Ella es muy sensible, esta así desde que le exigí, para que trabaje un poco más.

- Si no sé, me preocupe mucho.

Diamante, ya con más tranquilidad se acerca de a pocos a Serena.  
>- ¿Podría hacerte otra pregunta?<p>

Serena intrigada con lo que iría a preguntar, deja todo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.  
>- Si claro, ¿que quieres saber?<p>

El peliblanco se le acerca cada vez más.  
>- Es una pregunta loca, prométeme que me lo vas a responder con la verdad.<p>

- Si, bueno intentare. Serena respondió ya con algo de miedo y mas intrigada todavía.

De repente se encontraba muy cerca de ella. La miro fijamente a los ojos y le robo un beso delicadamente.  
>Serena en su momento, no sabía lo que sentía, había esperado tanto por aquel día de que Diamante se le declararía. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que sería de aquella forma. "No puedo creerlo "Pensó Serena.<p>

Después de unos minutos de un largo beso. Diamante se aleja y la toma de las manos.

- Ahora si viene mi pregunta.

La pelirrubia en un estado de shock intenta decir unas palabras, pero rápidamente Diamante la interrumpe con su pregunta.  
>- ¿Que sentiste cuando te bese?<p>

Serena quedo pálida, además de estar en su estado de shock no sabía cómo responderle. Le gustaba mucho, pero nunca se imaginaba junto a él, para ella era un amor de fantasía.

- …. (Silencio) Se quedo sin palabras.

Diamante deprimido se fue alejando, pidiendo perdón rápidamente muy confuso.  
>- Perdón Serena. No fue mi intención.<p>

- Noo espera ¡Diamante! (Grito Serena) Tengo que confesar una cosa.

El peliblanco sorprendido se dio vuelta, y se fue acercándose lentamente, él pensaba que la noticia era buena, pero temía que fuese mala.

- Yo… sentí muchas cosas.- Dijo serena enrojada.

"¿Serán cosas lindas que ella sintió?" Pensaba dudosamente Diamante.

- Si Diamante cosas lindas.- Respondió como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.  
>Comenzó a acercarse a Diamante y ya cuando estaba frente a frente ella confeso.<p>

- Cosas lindas, cosas muy lindas.  
>Diamante la agarro por la cintura y otro beso dulce le "robo"<p>

0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto Lita acercando se a la cafetería escucha unos gritos.

- ¡AHHHH!, ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!

Lita comenzó a correr muy rápido, además de curiosa estaba muy preocupada  
>Cuando llego a la cafetería, no se podía ver nada, estaban todos amontonados, que solo dejaban un lugar para que la ambulancia pasase. Lita solo consiguió llegar a ver una mujer peli azul, de casi unos 20 años, y con una panza muy grande, ella estaba acostada en una camilla, con un montón de enfermeros llevándola para adentro de la ambulancia. Como Lita sentía que la mujer que estaba por dar a luz se encontraba muy presionada por toda la gente que la estaba observando y no conseguía concentrarse, comenzó a gritar y a empujar a todos para afuera, con una placa falsa que su hermanito le avía regalado de sus juguetes, fingió ser un policial y alejo a todos cerca de ella. La señora peli azul le agradeció con un pulgar para arriba y una sonrisa. Lita continuaba alejando a la gente, cuando la ambulancia marcho, se dio vuelta, y al ver por la ventana vio un rostro conocido.<p>

- ¡AMY!- Grito ella. 


	4. En búsqueda de una colega

Capitulo 3: En búsqueda de una colega

- ¡Por fin terminamos!- Dice Diamante.

- ¡Sii! Y después de todo este trabajo espero que me des mis puntos extras

- ¿Pero todavía no entendiste Serena?

La muchacha de pelos rubios se quedo paralizada "Que debería entender" pensaba.

- No, no te asustes mi amor, yo te explico no te preocupes.- Dijo Diamante suavemente y luego la abrazo.

- Yo hice todo está "propuesta" porque sabía que vos ibas a ganar, sabía que eras muy dedicada a tu trabajo, ademas que te gustaría mucho la idea de ganar un asenso y quería hablar y pasar más tiempo con la persona que yo amo.

La pelirrubia enrojada contesta.  
>- Que malo que sos (risas) ¡Me hiciste trabajar muy duro!- Dijo Serena bromeando con un todo de enojada.<p>

- Bueno pero lo hice para que estemos juntos.- Contesto rápidamente Diamante.

Serena quedo encantada por las palabras que salían de la boca de su amor de fantasías, nunca tuvo la esperanza de que aquel día llegaría.

Después de esa charla ambos salieron del depósito, para cada uno dirigirse a su oficina, cuando de repente.

- ¡SERENAAA! Gritaba y corría desesperadamente Lita. 

- ¿Que paso Lita? Tranquilízate un poco.- Dijo Diamante un poco aturdido por los  
>gritos de aquella castaña.<p>

Lita quedo paralizada parecía que veía un fantasma, no podía creer que estén los dos juntos. Y comenzó a tartamudear.

Dii,i,iamant,e,e con S,eee,re,naa?

Serena con una cara de vergüenza, fijamente la ,miro con preocupación y rabia. Lita sabia que a Serena le gustaba, y enfurecida dijo.

- ¡Habla Lita! ¿Que a pasado?

Lita reacciono ante su shock y respondió.  
>- ¡AMY!, Está en el hospital, no sé bien porque, pero la vi en una ambulancia.<p>

Serena se separo bruscamente del peliblanco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que avía hecho, se dio vuelta:

- Perdóname Diamante, pero te dije que Amy no estaba bien, ahora necesito irme. ¿Vendrás con nosotras? Le pregunto curiosamente.

- ¡Cla,a,roo! El demoro un poco en contestar, pero decidió ir, parecía que no quería tener una relación amistosa con sus empleados, y prefería quedarse fuera de los asuntos de ellos, pero como su princesa lo llamaba, no podía no aceptar.

Los 3 salieron corriendo hacia el auto, cuando a Serena se le cruzo una pregunta muy interesante.

- ¡Lita! ¿De que hospital era la ambulancia en que la viste a Amy?

Lita quedo sorprendida, no sabia que decir, en aquel momento no se puso a observar el nombre de la ambulancia, solo estaba preocupada con Amy.

- Era del hospital de … San Pedro. Dijo lita con nada de seguridad.

- ¡Pero, si fue al hospital San Pedro no la encontraremos nunca! En esta ciudad existen unos 6 hospitales llamados así. ¿Lita tú no te acuerda que numero llevaba al lado del nombre?

Lita ya no sabía que decirles, ya avía inventado que el nombre era San Pedro. ¿Como iría a salir de esta? No quería que el jefe y la compañera de trabajo la vieran como una despistada.

- ¡Diamante eso ya no me fije!. Perdón, pero creo que tendríamos que buscarla por todos los hospitales.- Dijo la castaña.

- ¡NO, vallamos entonces! Vamos a perder tiempo buscándola, cuando ni sabemos en qué hospital esta.- Dijo Diamante sin un poco de ganas de ir a ver como estaba su empleada.

- Diamante perdóname, sabes que te amo, pero ya demasiado no la fui a ver hoy en la cafetería, no puedo hacerle esto.- Muy triste y preocupada decía la rubia. Luego agrego.

- No tengo problema de que te quedes, no hace falta que vengas.

Diamante se quedo helado, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.  
>Serena noto su reacción de desesperación, le dio un beso a su amor de fantasía, se despidió y con Lita salieron a la búsqueda de Amy, su compañera de trabajo.<br>Después de varias horas sentadas en un auto, buscando hospital por hospital a su colega.

- Lita, ¿no te acuerdas del número verdad? Pregunto Serena ya cansada de buscar.

- Serena, no te quiero mentir, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo se llama el hospital. Dijo la castaña muy avergonzada.

La pelirrubia se enfureció demasiado, pero también la entendía.  
>- Hm… Bueno, creo que es mejor que paremos nuestra búsqueda por hoy, ya estoy muy cansada, y ya va a oscurecer, es mejor que regresemos.<p>

- Si, mañana podríamos ver en sus papeles y buscar algún teléfono. Como para intentar encontrarla.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, cuando decidieron volver a casa. Lita miraba fijamente por la ventana, quería alguna señal, para poder encontrarla. Cuando de repente " Una cruz naranja "

- SI YO VI ESA CRUZ NARANJA! Grito con mucha emoción.

Serena, con el desespero de la castaña paro el auto.

- Que paso Lita? De que estás hablando?

Lita desesperada sale del auto sin decirle ninguna palabra a Serena, y corre hacia adentro de un hospital. La pelirrubia estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que su amiga estaba loca, pero no quería ir, para darle privacidad, no sabía si era un asunto personal.  
>Después de unos 15 minutos Lita sale gritando de felicidad, y la comienza a llamar a su amiga peli rubia.<p>

- ¡SERENAA! Ven rápido, he encontrado a Amy.  
>Con tanta felicidad baja del auto, sin pensar en nada, atraviesa la calle, y las dos contentas entran en el hospital en busca de su colega. <p>


	5. Un misterioso alguien

Un misterioso alguien.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, dos muchachas corrían como niñas por todos lados en busca de su colega.

- ¿Donde será la sala?- Pregunto Serena ya mareada.

-No sé, me informaron de que está en la sala 18.

- Bueno tengo un plan, tú vas por allá que yo continuo recto. Si la encontramos nos avisamos.- Propuso la pelirrubia con un tono de lid rancia.

- Ok- Respondió Lita con su respuesta corta y salió a la búsqueda.

Serena subió, bajo, doblo, volvió, giro y nada. No podían encontrar la sala 18.  
>Las dos amigas se volvieron a encontrar, cayeron al suelo cansadas, ya hacia dos horas que se la pasaban buscando, mas con un día tan pesado y largo, no veían la hora de volver, tomarse una ducha bien caliente y meterse directo a la cama. En lo único que conseguían pensar era en descansar, las dos estaban destruidas, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos fueron cerrándose de a pocos, y de a pocos, hasta que quedaron dormidas en un sueño profundo.<p>

Al día siguiente, era una mañana de sol, solo se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, cuando de repente Serena se despierta con unos suaves labios que tocaban sus mejillas, y se fueron acercando hasta su boca. Muy atrevidos labios besaban a Serena, ella no quería abrir los ojos, sentía una sensación de dulzura y tenia miedo de deshacer la magia, el beso llamado de suave paso a ser un beso muy apasionado.  
>Después de unos largos minutos Serena sonrió y con un tono de tranquilidad dijo:<p>

- ¡Diamante te amo!

Silencio profundo, parecía que la persona avía quedado en shock. No se escuchaba ningún ruido absolutamente nada, cuando de repente, unos sonidos de golpes y pasos muy fuertes, Serena rápidamente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la camilla, ya era tarde, había un montón de flores tiradas, cartas rotas. Cuando la rubia mira para su derecha, se encuentra con un pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, con lagrimas en los ojos que se les escapaban por las mejillas, muy intrigada fue atrás de él, no estaba entendiendo nada, quería explicaciones. Fue acercandose, parecía que él no se avía dado cuenta de su presencia, Serena llega a tocarlo, y le agarra fuertemente la muñeca. El pelinegro quedo paralizado, no se movió, de re ojo la miro, parecía que avía visto a un fantasma, quedo pálido, y rápidamente se tapo la cara.

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Serena muy confundida.

De nuevo apareció aquel silencio total e incomodo. La pelirrubia quedo desesperada e impaciente.

- ¡Quien eres! ¿Que haces aquí?.- Grito Serena muy enojada.

- A ti no te importa.- (Contesto el pelinegro)

- ¿Que no me importa? ¡Respóndeme ya!

- Olvídate, no existo para ti.- El pelinegro sin ni siquiera darse vuela, fue marchándose.

Serena, entro en pánico, no sabía quién era aquel muchacho, no entendía porque estaba en el hospital. Con tantas dudas la pelirrubia volvió a la habitación, donde encontró a Lita, dormida en el sofá, le pareció mejor no despertarla. Pero de nuevo sus preguntas le invadieron sus pensamientos. Cuando bruscamente se acordó de Amy.

- ¡Tengo que buscar a Amy!- Grito tan fuerte Serena que lita despertó de un salto.

* * *

><p>Queridos lectores, bueno quería pedirles perdón por ser tan corto el capitulo :S ( jajajaaj necesitaba cortarlo hay )<br>espero que les este gustando.

Gracias a todos :D  
>By : Maria Chibi Chibi<p> 


	6. ¿Que pasa aquí?

-¡Ahhhhhhh…! ¿Estás loca Serena? Como vas a gritar así, casi me matas de un susto.- Reclamo la castaña. 

- Perdón Lita, no fue mi intención. ¡Estoy muy preocupada por Amy!

-Tranquila, continúe con la búsqueda mientras estabas dormida.-

-¿Y, como esta ella?

-Amy está muy bien, en la ambulancia acompañaba a su hermana, que estaba en trabajo de parto.

-Ahhh, que alivio.- Dijo la pelirrubia mostrando mas tranquilidad. - ¿Ósea que pasamos toda la noche aquí?

-Si, ayer de tan cansadas nos quedamos dormidas y nos dejaron pasar la noche.

-¿Lita, vos por casualidad viste a un hombre con nosotras?

-No, el único que vino a visitarme fue mi hermano, que estaba preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Lita

-No, no por nada no te preocupes, era solo para saber.- Dijo Serena escondiendo su miedo.

-Bueno dale dejemos de charlar y vayamos a ver como está la hermana de Amy.- Propuso la castaña saliendo de la habitación.

Llegando a la habitación 18 se escuchan grito…

-¡No voy a hacer nada al respecto!

-¡NO PUEDES NEGARLO!

-Claro que sí, todo fue una mentira.

-Como puedes decir esas barbaridades

-¡Ese tipo de cosas no se hacen!

-Pero tienes…-

No pudieron terminar la conversación porque Serena entro rápidamente en la habitación ya que los gritos se escuchaban muy altos.

-¿DIAMANTE?- Dijo Serena muy sorprendida.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Serena? ¿Que haces tú aquí?- Respondió Diamante muy pálido.

-No me respondas una pregunta con otra, tú ya sabes porque estoy aquí, estaba en busca de Amy, que por lo que veo ya la encontré- Dijo Serena muy triste viendo que Diamante se encontraba al lado de Amy.

-No, no es lo que piensas, nosotros solo estábamos hablando.- Decía el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a Serena.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! Escuche como le gritabas, quiero explicaciones.

-En otro momento hablamos Serena, aquí no es un buen lugar- Dijo Diamante saliendo por la puerta y dándole la espalda a Serena, ella con tanto dolor cayó en un lago de lagrimas, no entendía nada y lo peor fue lo duro que Diamante fue con ella, nunca se imaginaria eso de él. Salió corriendo rápidamente no quería que la vieran haci...  
>- ¡Serena espera!- Gritaba Amy-<p>

Pero ella continuo corriendo, cruzo los pasillos llorando, se sentía muy observada por todos hasta que choco con Lita y ella preocupada le pregunto: 

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Lita déjame ir, solo quiero volver a casa.- Decía Serena intentando escapar de los brazos de la castaña.

-Serena por favor cuéntame, puedo ayudarte. 

-¡NO! Lita, ni yo sé lo que pasa. Déjame ir.

La pelirrubia logro con un leve empujón alejarse de Lita, continuo corriendo, subió a su auto arranco a toda velocidad y se dirigió directo a su casa. Llego a su apartamento, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no conseguía ver muy bien, lo que hacia que le costase llegar rápido a su habitación, a cada paso que daba se sentía mas furiosa, parecía que nunca llegaría, cuando al fin en estando en frente a la puerta, tan cansada apoyo su cabeza y llenando de lagrimas el piso escucho una voz muy familiar…

-Serena por favor escúchame, no paso nada.

-¡DIAMANTE! ¿De nuevo me sorprendes así? Déjame en paz.- Decía Serena sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Amor, te lo suplico, déjame explicarte.

-Te lo suplico yo, solo te pido que me dejes sola, después hablamos.- La pelirrubia entro rápidamente al cuarto se dirigió hasta el baño, no quería mas sufrir, no quería mas llorar, limpio su cara vistió su pijama y sin aguantar mas, acostándose en su cama entro en un profundo sueño rápidamente mientras que pensaba "_al final estar con mi amor de fantasía solo me hace sufrir…"  
><em>  
>- x - <p>

Mientras en el hospital…

-¿Amy que ah pasado con Serena?

-¿Serena? ¿Ella estaba aquí? Que raro no la vi pasar…

-Que extraño, estaba todo bien, pero luego la encontré llorando.

-Seguro se peleo con alguien, no se.- Dijo Amy escondiendo la verdad. 

-Si, pero parecía que estaba muy mal. 

-Porque no la invitas a tu fiesta para que se anime. Todo ese estrés puede ser por causa del trabajo.- Comento Amy escapando del tema.

-Si, ya la invite, podemos decir esta obligada a ir, porque hicimos una apuesta que…- Lita se acordó de que Amy era quien estaba de su lado y decidió callar.- No, nada olvídate de lo que te dije. Ahora tengo que irme.

Se despidió pero luego cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta dio media vuelta y pregunto.  
>-¡Ah! ¿Cómo está tu sobrino? <p>

-Es hermoso gracias.- Respondió Amy sonriendo.

Amy ya tranquila que la castaña había salido de la habitación, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a pensar. "_Serena de seguro le va a contar todo a Lita, no lo puedo creer, tuve que mentirle si no le tendría que explicar todo, y eso sería peor._ _Diamante en que te metiste" _- Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de aquella peliazul, miro para el techo y cerró los ojos ligeramente.

_-_Amy, Amy despierta.- Una voz familiar la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Despertó rápidamente la peliazul saltando de la silla.

-Hermana, estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Porque Michiru?- Pregunto Amy sorprendida.

-Por causa de Diamante, no paro de pensar en el.

La pliazul abrazo rápidamente a su hermana, y en el oído le afirmo.  
>-Va a estar todo bien, quédate tranquila.<br>_  
><em> 


End file.
